


Нить

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, soulmate, ангст, драббл, соулмейт, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Разорванная память и разорванная связь. Соулмейт!АУ, Скорбящая Мать и Видящая - родственные души, связь которых разорвал Биавук.
Relationships: Grieving Mother/The Watcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нить

Утро выступало из ночи медленно и неспешно. Далекое солнце бросало бледный свет на тьму неба. Звезды уже начали пропадать, и сейчас глаза женщины могли легко уловить очертания домов и дороги.

Она сидела на коленях у перекрестка. Холодная роса намочила подол платья. Она продрогла и замерзла, однако не спешила как-нибудь позаботиться о себе. Она застыла, отрешенно и равнодушно смотря прямо перед собой. Она никого и ничего не ждала. Может быть когда-то.

Тонкая, еле заметная красная нить на ее запястье была грязной и мокрой. Она оборвалась, и теперь ей некого было ждать. Оборвалась недавно… или давно? Ее память стала ветошью, не способной хранить полотно воспоминаний. Один удар за другим разрушили все, что было в ней цельного, светлого, быстрого.

Последним стал Ветер. Он унес самое главное, вырвал из тела дух, разорвал самую крепкую на свете связь. И теперь их встреча никогда не случится.

Ноги женщины одеревенели — она не чувствовала. Звон колокольчиков — она еле услышала. Сколько времени прошло? Кажется, солнце еще ближе к горизонту.

Чьи-то шаги рядом. Чьи-то руки сжали ее ладони. Чьи-то глаза будто бы заглянули в самое сердце. Звон колокольчиков. Жизнь в ее руках. Картины прошлого рваными страницами прошелестели перед внутренним взором.

— Кто ты?

— Ты видишь меня?

Девушка с рваной красной нитью на запястье. Как знакомо.

— Конечно вижу. Так кто ты?

— Не знаю. Я не помню.

Она наконец взглянула осмысленным взглядом. Тело тут же прошила боль, затекшие ноги пульсировали, руки покрылись гусиной кожей.

— Ты видишь меня. Мало кто способен на это.

— С недавних пор я вижу многое из того, что не должна была, — девушка печально улыбнулась, сняла с себя большеватую для нее куртку и накинула на новую знакомую.

— У тебя душа не на месте. Ты ищешь ответы. Ты потерялась.

— Похоже, так же как и ты, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Возможно, если я пойду с тобой, то смогу найтись. — Женщина посмотрела с надеждой, это — последний порыв оставшейся в ней жизни.

И ее не отталкивают.

— Конечно. Вместе мы отыщем ответы. — Хранительница мягко провела по ее запястью и крепко завязала в узел их порванную нить.


End file.
